


Sometimes You Know Exactly What To Say

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: Destiel minisodes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas is comforting, Dean Being Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Good Boyfriend, Kissing, M/M, Sexy Times, Smexy times, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, talk first sex second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Dean is drinking his troubles away after an argument with Sam. Cas arrives and comforts his hunter.





	Sometimes You Know Exactly What To Say

**Author's Note:**

> First explicit story going up. I normally don't post explicit stuff but my High School AU will have those kinds of scenes so I had this idea in my head and thought it'd be a good way to practice.

Dean sat at the library table pouring himself another drink. He sighed heavily he was half way through his bottle of Jack when he heard a rustle of feathers. He had had a fight with Sam. Lots if yelling and angry words. Frustration and anger had gotten the best of them both. Sam had stormed off to his room and Dean was here drowning in alcohol.

 

“Dean,” Castiel’s tone was deep and filled with compassion and concern. Dean closed his eyes and let the familiar rumble of Cas’s voice wash over him. It was comforting, calming, familiar, felt like home. 

 

Dean didn't say anything to Cas's greeting. His shoulders slumped and finished off his glass. He heard Cas walk closer. The angel placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze. 

 

Dean could feel the warmth from the angels touch seep into him. He reached up and placed a hand over Cas's giving it a squeeze of his own. His angel was always looking out for him, always there to listen to him if he wanted to talk. He was there to just be there when he didn't want to talk, knock sense into him, and a million other things. 

 

“Cas, I think I…..I think I really pissed him off more than normal.” He finally got the words out. 

 

Cas leaned in and wrapped his free arm around Dean's shoulders. His mouth close to Deans ear as he spoke. 

 

“Dean, I know you and Sam knows you. You have a lot on your plate right now, no one can blame you for your frustration with the situation. “ He kissed Dean's temple, and he whispered soft words of affection and comfort in enochian to him. “Sam knows that you just want to keep him safe. I know Sam can be stubborn as well. I want him to stay safe too….but Dean. He's not a boy, and as much as you are his big brother these choices are still his to make.” He moved his hand from Dean's shoulder to wrap his arm around his shoulders just like he'd done with his other arm. 

 

Dean would never admit it, or at least not to anyone but Cas, but he really liked when Cas hugged him like this. He could swear when Cas hugged him like this he could feel a warm brush of feathers graze him. 

 

“I...I know Cas. It's hard. There's so many ways I can lose him. “ He reached out and poured another glass full. Cas took a slow breath and leaned his head against Dean's. 

 

“And there are many ways I could lose you. Trust me I sometimes wish I could hide you away from the evil in this world, but…. I know you wouldn't like that, it isn't who you are. I could never keep you from doing what makes you you. “ Dean nodded to Cas's words. “plus you'd find some way out and then I'd hear the non-stop complaining if i did hide you away. And Sam is just like you in that respect.” He teased and watched as his words pulled a small smile from Dean. 

 

The Hunter turned and gave his angel a kiss. It was a slow, deep loving kiss. He rarely said I love you but he made sure he showed Cas, and Cas knew exactly what he was trying to tell him. Dean pulled away they both smiled.

 

“Sometimes you know exactly what to say.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Sometimes?” Cas cocked his head to the side

 

Dean simply smiled and shook his head. As the hunter went to pour another drink Cas placed a hand over the glass. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow when he turned to him.

 

“I think you've had enough to drink tonight,” Before Dean could argue Cas spoke again. “How about we get you to bed?” Cas gave Dean a smirk that had him feeling like his jeans were too tight. 

 

“Hell yeah,” Dean's words were breathless. Cas went in for another kiss. In between the kiss Cas had moved around to straddle his hips. As the kiss deepened he felt a lurch in his stomach and heard a rustle of wings. When he opened his eyes they were in his room. 

 

“Damn Cas couldn't wait to get in my pants could you?” Dean teased as he began working to take off Cas's clothes. 

 

“My objective is not to get into you clothes but to get you in me.” Dean looked up at Cas, his cheeks flushed. Sometimes Cas left him speechless, speechless and hard, this was one of those moments. As he saw the sexy smirk cross the angels face Dean knew that Cas was well aware of what his words did to him.

 

“Fuck,” Dean breathed out and began reaching for the nightstand drawer. He wasn't wasting any time. 

 

Cas was kissing down Dean's neck as the hunter opened the drawer. He heard a small sound of victory from Dean as his hands found the bottle of lube. Cas suddenly pushed Dean onto his back. “You should get comfortable Dean,” that sexy look was back. 

 

“Oh you taking charge?” Dean had shucked off his boots and was leaning back against the headboard. Cas moved to straddle his hips again. 

 

“Yes I am, plus you like it when I take charge. Especially when I get ‘smite-y’.” Cas did the air quote gesture, god Dean loved that. It was small things like this that had Dean falling for him more each day. One second he was making air quotes then the next Cas was snapping his fingers and they were both naked on the bed. . 

 

“You know me so well,” he pulled Cas down and kissed him. This one deep and hungry. A small moan left Cas's lips, his eyes fluttered. He never tired of the sensation, he could only imagine how much more electrifying it would be if he were human. As an angel the sensations were dulled but even then kissing Dean, having sex with him, even small touching were almost overwhelming sensations. What did a full human feel if this were the dulled version? He wished he could experience that. 

 

Dean slid his tongue across Cas's lips and the angel opened his mouth to him. Dean groaned at the taste, Cas was an explosion if flavors. Cool water, a sweetness of strawberries and if the sun had a taste that was in there too. Those were just the things he could point out there were other subtle things in the background, it was hard to pinpoint them when he was focussing on kissing and prepping Cas. 

 

Cas let out a moan of his own when Dean entered his mouth. He loved how in these moments he could taste things. Normal angels didn't taste anything but kissing Dean, Cas tasted a multitude of flavors. Dean tasted like smooth whiskey, sweet cherries, tangy juicy green apples and the sun if it had a taste. Cas remembered Dean mentioning that when he kissed Cas he felt like he could taste something that felt like tasting the warmth of the sun. Cas couldn't explain it but he felt like it had to do with some sort of connection between them. 

 

Cas rolled his hips against Dean, their hard lengths rubbing against each other. A small half whimper left the angels lips. He wanted Dean, he needed him. “Dean,” his words came out like a growl against Dean's lips. 

 

“I gotta get you ready Angel,” Dean had opened the bottle of lube and poured it over his fingers. He circled Cas's rim with his index finger. He knew he didn't need to take too long, but he did enjoy teasing and seeing Cas turn into a sexy wonton mess.

 

“Hurry up Human,” Cas nipped his jaw. He didn't actually mind when Dean called him angel but sometimes he liked to mess with him. He used human since it was the same as Dean call Cas Angel. 

 

Dean let out a laugh and pushed his finger into Cas. The angel let out a gasp, not in pain but in pleasure. The sounds that followed were of need and pleasure. Dean worked his finger into Cas making sure he'd get him nice and lose. Cas was squirming and rubbing his dick against Dean's as he was fingered. 

 

Dean pushed in a second and before long a third. He spread his fingers slowly as he thrusted them into Cas. The angel had a tight grip on Deans biceps, his nails dug into the firm muscle. His right hand perfectly over the place where the handprint used to be. 

 

“D-Dean please….please….now….I need you.” Cas's voice started off slightly needy but towards the end sounded hungry. 

 

“I need you too,” Dean looked up at Cas and pulled out his fingers. His Angel was ready. 

 

Cas didn't waste anytime. The second Dean removed his fingers Cas grabbed his cock and lined himself up. He smiled down at Dean then slowly began to sink down to wrap himself around Dean. 

 

They could have sex a million times and it would be just as good if not better than first time. Dean never got tired of it. Hell sometimes he had to hold back because he knew they knew couldn't do it whenever they wanted. Not that they didn't try to. Sometimes the situation made it hard, like sharing a room with Sam. Though the impala had been a great way to get around that. Except in busy parking lots, or well lit ones. 

 

Cas had Dean pushed in all the way to the hilt. The look in his eyes filled with lust, pleasure, love, trust, and happiness. He leaned down to kiss Dean before he began rolling his hips. 

 

As Dean stared up at Cas he hoped that all his feelings for his best friend, guardian angel and lover were being conveyed through his eyes just as Cas's showed him his feelings. 

 

Dean held onto Cas's hips and let the angel take the lead and set the pace for now. Cas breathed heavily above him as he moved his hips sliding dean in and out of him, making sure he pulled out just far enough to leave the tip in and push him back in as deep as he could go. He kept a slow steady pace, he wanted to draw this out. 

 

“Fuck…. Cas… you can go harder,” dean groaned out. Sweat was beading his forehead. He wanted to thrust up into him hard and fast. 

 

Cas pushed Deans shoulders down more. “No fucking tonight Dean.” Dean looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. He blushed and looked away. 

 

“Cas come on no…” cas grabbed his face in both his hands and made Dean look at him. 

 

“Dean this is not a ‘chick flick moment.’ This is me wanting to make love to the man I love.” He leaned down and kissed him. “Please,” Cas murmured the words softly. 

 

“Only you get away with shi…” cas gave him a look. “Stuff like this.” Cas smiled and kissed his jaw. His thrusting had quickened. 

 

“I don't know what you mean but if I did I would hope I am the only person to ever get away with this.” He nipped dean's neck then kissed him hard enough to leave a mark. Dean had discovered Cas liked to leave hickies all over his body whenever he got the chance. Who knew his angel would be so possessive, he wasn't complaining though. 

 

“First and Last Cas,” Dean gripped Cas's hips tighter and decided it was time he took over. Dean's word send a warmth through Cas's body he felt down to his grace. The words rang out with truth and confidence. Cas knew if angels had soul mates Dean would be his. Cas had a feeling though that their bond was deeper than that.

 

Cas cried out as Dean quickened his pace. He was thrusting in harder and faster. 

 

“D-Dean,” Cas gasped out his name as Dean took over. 

 

“Don’t worry Cas we’re still doing it your way,” Dean brought one of Cas’s hands to his lips. “Just needed to be in you deeper.”

 

Dean didn’t let up, his thrusts were driving so many delicious sounds from Cas. It only drove him to bring Cas to the edge sooner so he could see that beautiful orgasm filled expression. He himself could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. His fingers were digging in deep enough to leave bruises, Cas never minded. 

 

“Dean….I am..I am so,” Cas’s gasped out the words. He was close. Dean looked up at the angel and was left breathless. His eyes filled with that grace blue glow. Hell his whole body was practically glowing. Dean knew he was doing really good tonight if he was making Cas go angel. 

 

“Just let go Cas…..Come for me.” Dean felt the angel tighten around his cock, oh yeah they were both close now. Cas was sliding down on him trying to bring their release quicker. 

 

“Dean, Dean, I am….”Cas cried out something in enochian as his orgasm took over his body. His body glowed bright enough that the shadows of his wings could be seen the walls and ceiling of the room. The sight and sounds were enough to push Dean off into his own release. 

“Cas,” He called out the angels name as he came inside him. He always felt like he was doing something he wasn’t supposed, like he was breaking the rules when he released inside of him. But then he’d think fuck it, neither of them were good at following rules, and rules sure as hell wouldn’t keep them from each other. 

 

Cas collapsed down onto Dean’s chest. Both their hearts were racing, their bodies were sticky and sweaty. Dean was still seated inside of Cas. They knew eventually they’d have to move, but for now they enjoyed this afterglow feeling. Cas let out a soft content hum.

 

“That was…”

 

“Awesome.” Dean finished his sentence for him.

 

“I was thinking amazingly pleasurable but yes Awesome would work as well. “ Cas chuckled softly and slowly moved off of Dean. They let out small groans as Dean slid out of Cas. Once Cas was laying next to Dean cuddled up to his side the angel waved a hand over their bodies to clean them up. 

 

“I am really glad your angel mojo can help us out like this.” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and let out a small yawn. 

 

“Yes it is very convenient.” He leaned up and kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Get some rest and when we get up in the morning we’ll make Sam’s favorite pancakes.” 

 

Dean kissed him back, “You’re the best.”

 

“I disagree, but I think this is an argument neither of us will ever win. Now sleep Dean.”  Dean would tell Cas he was the best, the angel would always argue that he wasn’t and that dean was. It was a very domestic fluffy couples argument to have and both of them enjoyed it.  

 

It wasn’t long before the hunter fell asleep. Cas watched over him, didn’t seem like he would have nightmares tonight. Cas always watched out for nightmares and did his best to help him through them. After he was content Dean would have a good night's rest he snuggled close and closed his eyes. The angel couldn’t sleep but he would slip into a state of meditation that was like sleep whenever he spent nights with Dean. He kept his mind open for Dean’s call, sometimes the Hunter would call to him in his sleep. 

 

It wasn’t very long into Cas’s state of meditation that he got called into Dean’s dream. He found himself standing next to the impala parked in front of a lake late at night. He turned and opened the back door, he had a feeling he’d find Dean there. Sure enough he found a very naked Dean Winchester leaning back against the opposite door. 

 

“Get your feathery ass in here, it’s time for round two.” Dean leaned across with that swoon inducing smirk on his face and grabbed Cas by the tie. “Don’t make me wait.” With a strong yank the angel tumbled into the car more than ready to give Dean the round two they both wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as this is my first time posting explicit content please let me know what you guy's thought. I love hearing comments. Sorry for any typos or errors in the story. Sometimes I don't catch them when I reread my writing. I've got a few chapters done of the HS AU it should be up soon. Keep an eye out if that's something you're interested in.


End file.
